


All for a Book

by wonderminterplus



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dangerous things are done all for want of a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for a Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorcyress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcyress/gifts).



> Sorry if this isn't what was exactly expected. Sadly I don't have a ton of knowledge on Star Wars. But I did try my best. So I hope you enjoy.

As old temples go, this was one of the most remote. It was set deep in the jungles of a small, hardly known planet. It wasn’t on any of the trade routes so was largely ignored by traders. And the planet was not widely inhabited. So not a prime vacation spot unless one really liked to rough it.

If the location of the planet itself wasn’t a deterrent then the work it took to get there was. The temple could not be reached by ship. Instead a three day hike was required. And that was just the process of getting here. Getting in and and achieving their goal would be a whole different story. Good thing Belle loved stories.

It was why she was here with a rag tag team of smugglers. Not that Belle couldn’t handle herself. Most people laughed whenever Belle said her job could be dangerous. They would say that books aren't dangerous. No way would there be blood spilled over a mere book. Belle knew better. Mostly because she had seen many things, good and bad, happen all for the want of a book. Like the book that was said to lay in the temple before them.

But as a rare knowledge collector Belle was ready for the worst. Knowledge was sometimes guarded jealously. With all that in mind, it never hurt to have back up. She had hired the best group that she could afford.

Mulan was the leader of the group without question. The dark haired woman was a born leader and good with tactics and sword. Not that the other two women in the group were useless. Jasmine, with her long black hair was brave and good with her twin vibroblade scimitars. Tiana meanwhile was strong willed when it came to completing her goals and no slouch with a blaster,

“This place is so old...” Tiana said in a hushed voice as the group stepped closer. “You can just feel the age in this place.”

“It’s suppose to be thousands of years old.” Belle said. “Can you just imagine all the history, all the stories this place has!”

“Here’s hoping we find what you’re looking for. I’ll admit, I’m interested to see what's in here too.” Mulan said.

Rajah, Jasmines striped Tusk cat, was busy sniffing the air. His ears were ever on the move, listening out for danger. Normally he wasn’t so on alert. Jasmine couldn’t help but frown at Rajah’s odd behavior. No one else seemed to notice. They were too concerned with studying the entrance.

“A little foreboding.” Tiana commented, the stone creatures carved into it’s arch almost looking like they were watching the group.

Jasmine had started to feel the looming walls of the temple. 

“That’s unusual...” she said.

“What is?” Mulan asked.

Drawing her hand back from the red stone Jasmine looked to her team.

“The temple is in a sunny, open area. You would think the stone would be warm. But it’s ice cold.”

Belle frowned and felt the wall as well. She jerked her hand back quickly at the sharp cold of it.

“I’m starting to wonder if this is a bad idea.” Mulan said.

For just a moment Belle considered turning back. No one would blame her after all the odd signs of trouble. And after a moment or two of biting her lower lip in thinking she almost decided that they would turn back.

“Lets do it.”

 

If the outside of the temple was worrying the inside was even more of a concern. The place had a cavernous quality, it’s walls a deep black and adding to the gloom. Even the light from the groups flashlight seemed to pale in comparison to the oppressive darkness.

Mulan was ahead, ever scanning their surroundings. Rajah kept growling lightly, staying ever close to Jasmines side.

“Hold back a moment.” Mulan said suddenly and crouched down.

There was a tile on the stone floor that seemed out of place with the others in color and shape.

“I’m not one hundred percent sure but I think this triggers a trap. And I’m not willing to press it to find out for sure.”

“This place is set with traps... Wonderful.” Jasmine mumbled.

‘I’m starting to wonder what kind of temple this place use to be.” Mulan said, looking about to search the shadows a moment.

Mulan continued to check for traps. Because of this it was a slow trek down the twists and turns of the temple halls. As much as this place gave off a bad vibe though, not losing anyone was more important than getting in and out quickly.

After a hour of this the team reached the innermost chamber. A section of ceiling had caved in, giving enough light so that the flashlights were not needed. Statues of beasts from many parts of the galaxy loomed over them.

In the center was a stand. On that stand was an old, tattered, leather book.

“Well, not like that isn’t suspicious.” Tiana said.

“It is.” Belle agreed. “But we came this far.”

One final trap check and they entered the chamber. The air around them suddenly seemed cold, cold as the walls. Belle tried to shrug it off and approached the book. No traps in sight she reached to grab it.

That’s when the chattering began. Belle pulled back when she spotted the yellow glowing eyes from the shadowed corners of the room.

“Uh... we might have a problem.” Jasmine said.

Rajah snarled, his fur back fur raised. The sound of the high pitched chattering echoed through the chamber.

Jasmine drew her vibroblade scimitars and got into battle position next to Mulan.

“Me and Tiana will take the ones on the left. You and Belle take the ones on the right.” Jasmine shouted.

No further orders were shouted before the battle started. The creatures gave no time. With one final screech they descended on the group.

With a decidedly caine look to them and with barbed tails the creatures continued their chatter even as they fought. Two lept at Jasmine. And though Rajah quickly swatted one away with his large paws, the other got through. Dodging it’s attempt to bite her she swung the scimitar and beheaded the creature.

Mulan was trying the beheading tactic as well. Tiana and Belle took shots at the remaining creatures, moving back towards the book when she could. Once close enough she grabbed the book.

“Let’s get going!” she shouted, taking more shots at more eyes in the darkness.

The others followed suit. Though they took care not to step on the out of place panel in the room, one of the creatures did. A rumble, and a slab of stone begin to slide down to block the chamber entrance.

Nothing needed to be said. The woman attempted to increase their speed and slide out under the door. Belle first, then Mulan, then Tiana. Jasmine and Rajah barely slid under in time. For a moment nothing but the sound of the woman breathing out to get their heart rate back to normal.

“So... open the book already.” Jasmine said. “It be nice to see what we nearly died for.”

Flicking on the flashlight Belle opened the book carefully, waving away dust from it’s pages. Once enough dust had settled down Belle started to read the book. Her face paled after a few moments.

“Belle?” Mulan asked.

“This book... it’s a book of sith secrets.” Belle said.

“Wait, what?” Tiana cried.

Jasmine frowned.

“I hate to say this but... this book is dangerous. We should probably destroy it.”

Deeply sighing Belle nodded in agreement. Tiana drew out her lighter as Belle handed the book over. Belle winced visibly when the book caught fire. She said nothing. Just watched the book burn until there was nothing but black ashes and smoke.

“You did the right thing.” Mulan said.

Belle nodded as Mulan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I know I did. It’s just seeing a book, even a book that had the sort of information it had, being destroyed bothers me.” Belle said.

There was a few more moments of silence before Belle finally turned away from the smoldering remains.

“We should get going.” Tiana said.

No argument given there. No one wanted to stay in this dark place too much longer. The faster they were back on the ship the better. Jasmine noticed that Belle still seemed bothered.

“If it helps at all I do have a collection of old tales. Their on data discs because the books fell apart long ago. But I think you’ll still enjoy them.” Jasmine spoke up.

“Tales?” Belle asked.

“Just old fictional stories. Very whimsical or dark. Depending on what versions you read.I like the ones from the Arabian Nights data disc myself. But I think you might like the beauty and the beast tale.”

As the group started back to the ship Jasmine continued to talk about the tales. Sometime during the conversation Belle decided that the trip hadn’t been a total lost. She had made new friends and that was fine with her.


End file.
